Destino caprichoso
by Pitukel
Summary: En noches como esta pienso en lo caprichoso que ha sido el destino conmigo... como pase de no tener nada a tenerlo todo.


**Naruto no es muy si no de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

**-OoC**

** -Crack**

**-Spoiler**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

**Leve: Shikamaru/Temari**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En noches como esta pienso en lo caprichoso que el destino ha sido conmigo, como pasé de no tener nada, a tenerlo todo.

Y todo esto gracias a Naruto.

En mi niñez, no sabía porque la gente de la aldea huía de mí, gritaban, me llamaban monstruo y se alejaban dejándome siempre solo.

Tras la traición de mi tío Yashamaru, una vil treta de mi padre, descubrí la verdad, nadie en la aldea me apreciaba por tener en mi interior a un demonio. A Shukaku.

Esa noche me hice la promesa de no tener compasión ni piedad por nadie. Trataría a todos como me trataron a mí, con odio y repulsión.

Me llevaría las vidas de todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino, para reafirmar mi existencia y tener algo por lo que vivir. Para amarme a mi mismo, lo que representaba la cicatriz de mi frente.

Con eso me volví realmente un autentico monstruo, disfrutando del sufrimiento y el dolor de los demás que yo mismo otorgaba.

Que gran diversión era verlos suplicar por sus patéticas vidas, implorando por dejarlos en libertad hasta que mi arena les usurpaba su último soplo de vida y alimentaba las ansias de sangre de mi interior en un vicio sin fin.

Era una locura. Mi locura.

El niño inocente que era lo deje atrás dando paso a un joven desquiciado, ansioso por destruir vidas y bañarme en sangre.

La aldea al fin tenia un verdadero motivo por el que tenerme miedo.

El tiempo fue pasando lentamente, dejando mi corta y tierna edad de seis años para pasar a los doce.

Era el dueño de la noche por mi insomnio, el rey de los miedos y sobre todo, el poseedor de las vidas de la gente. Nadie estaba a salvo de mi presencia, yo decidía el destino de la gente y a quien le tocaba morir cada noche entre mis manos.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera, nadie me diría nada por el terror que dejaba tras de mi.

Nadie era capaz de vencerme, lo demostraba deshaciéndome de los Ninjas que me enviaba mi padre para matarme constantemente, aumentando mi rabia y odio al mundo.

Llegaron los exámenes para Chuunin, fui acompañado de mis hermanos, en aquel entonces solo los consideraba un puñado de carne y huesos, unos inútiles que hacían todo lo que yo les ordenara por que me tenían pánico. Deseando matarlos cuando no me fueran de utilidad, pues la mayoría de las veces eran un estorbo para mí.

Una vez llegamos al País del Fuego, concretamente la Aldea oculta de la Hoja, me separé de mis "hermanos". Deseaba inspeccionar la aldea que pronto quedaría sometida por la Aldea de Suna.

Mis dominios.

_-Pobres infelices_. - Pensé. Todos riendo, paseando felices por la ciudad, ajenos del dolor que les esperaba en el cercano futuro, masacraría a todo al que viera riendo. Los destrozaré a todos sin excepción con mi arena ahogándolos en su propia sangre.

Ya era suficiente reconocimiento por el momento, decidí volver con el que era mi "Equipo". Que tremenda estupidez, yo no necesitaba a nadie.

Que sorpresa fue encontrar a mis hermanos en una especie de pelea con otro puñado de inútiles, pero uno de ellos le dio a Kankuro un golpe que no pudo percibir de la velocidad que llevaba.

Aparecí colgado boca abajo de un árbol parando en seco la pelea con mi presencia, hasta el chico que dio el golpe se sorprendió al verme. Seguramente no me sintió llegar.

Baje hasta ellos sabiendo que ahora todas las miradas estaban dirigidas hacia mi, decidí irme de ese lugar, mis hermanos me seguirían a donde fuera que yo fuera, estaba más que claro, una sola desobediencia de su parte les costaría la vida que tanto aprecian y lo saben.

-Tú, el de la tinaja ¿Quién eres? -Me giré levemente para verlo, fue el chico de cabello negro, desprendía mucho poder y deseos de venganza.

Me reí en mi interior, después de todo este viaje prometía ser bastante interesante de lo que yo creia.

-Gaara del desierto. Tu también me interesas, ¿Quién eres?

-Sasuke Uchiha. -Cada vez la cosa era más interesante, nada más ni nada menos que el último miembro del Clan Uchiha.

Él seria el primero a quien destruiría, su poder aun sin pulir ponía en peligro mi existencia y eso no podía tolerarlo.

Tras un par de días nos dirigimos al edificio donde daría lugar el examen, cuanta carne fresca había allí, chicos de mi edad deseando ascender de rango, poderosos, creídos, perfectos para pasar un buen rato a costa de su sufrimiento.

La sala se empezó a llenar de gente, hasta que entró el último grupo, el de Sasuke Uchiha y sus dos compañeros la chica gritona y repelente de pelo rosa chicle y Naruto Uzumaki, un pelele me pareció a simple vista.

Comenzó el examen, un aburrido examen mejor dicho, como si no supiera que intentan hacer, comprobar nuestros métodos de espionaje para obtener información y ocultarnos al enemigo.

Un juego de niños.

Esa parte fue demasiado fácil, la siguiente era una prueba de supervivencia, cuyo objetivo es obtener una pareja de rollos del cielo y la tierra, que poco interesante era el examen.

Me esperaba más acción… más sangre.

No tardamos mucho en encontrar oponentes, tres Ninjas de la niebla me atacaron con una lluvia de varillas, me infravaloraron al creer que esa porquería que llamaban técnica me haría algún tipo de daño, mi arena me protegió de inmediato.

Que idea más magnifica me dieron, yo forme una lluvia de sangre… que contento estaba de oírle gritar al que supuestamente era el jefe del grupo, sus compañeros no duraron mucho aunque pidieran clemencia.

Pero aun no estaba satisfecho, necesitaba mas gritos, más suplicas, más sangre, seria la del grupo escondido entre los arbustos que habían visto todo.

Guíe mi arena hacia ellos sin siquiera mirar hacia donde estaban, simplemente alcé mi brazo pero fui interrumpido por mis hermanos, Temari me suplicó que fuéramos a la torre así que no tuve más remedio que seguir adelante en mi camino dejando a mis presas atrás.

Entramos en el edificio una vez que mostramos los rollos, para mi mala suerte tenia que esperar cinco días con mis hermanos hasta que los grupos restantes aparecieran. Odiaba tenerlos cerca. Subimos unos cuantos pisos percatándome de que no estábamos solos como creíamos, por el olor de ellos son las presas que dejé escapar en el bosque de la muerte. Me ganó la curiosidad y me dirigí a pasar ante ellos para ver quienes eran.

Un grupo realmente extraño, un chico con gafas de sol, tapado casi por completo, serio y callado, por su aspecto intelectual seria el jefe. El otro en cambio tenia un aspecto mucho más desaliñado y salvaje, con dos marcas en la cara como la princesa Mononoke, escondía bajo la sudadera un maldito chucho que percibía el olor de mi cuerpo, el animal estaba aterrado y por ultimo la chica. La que más observe.

Era una Hyûga, sus perlados ojos la delataban sin dudarlo, era menuda, pero tenia estupendas curvas debajo de esa holgada ropa, para tener mi edad estaba muy bien desarrollada, y su rostro, angelical y pálido…seria estupendo marchitarla con dolor y ver ese rostro en agonía mientras la oía suplicar por su vida.

Todo a su debido tiempo, ya tendría oportunidad para ello.

Al fin pasaron los cinco días y poco a poco llegaban más equipos, dieron la estupenda noticia de que pelearíamos uno contra uno. Al fin algo de diversión, solo espero que fuera Uchiha mi contrincante.

Pero no fue así, él fue el primero con un chico del sonido. Peleó bien, no obstante tenía dificultades para pelear y tenía un gran poder acumulado en su hombro izquierdo.

Seguían pasando los combates esperando pacientemente mi turno, que ridículo fue el combate de Naruto con el chico del chucho llamado Kiba, este ultimo perdió.

La chica de antes ha ido en su ayuda llevándole una especie de medicina, bajando las escaleras elegante y angelicalmente, cada vez tenia mas ganas de profanar su blanca piel de rojo.

Ahora le tocaba a ella, no parecía muy contenta con su contrincante, pero ahora sabia su nombre… Hinata, día soleado en Japonés.

Peleaba con otro miembro de su Clan, que la miraba con lo que desprendían mis ojos odio y desprecio. Tenía la sensación de que esta pelea no me iba a gustar.

Al final la chica era débil muy débil, hasta patética llegué a pensar, pero como dije anteriormente, acerté. No me gustaba este combate, había sangre, si, pero era la de ella. Y Hinata era mi victima, la muchacha frágil y pura que tenia que extorsionar bajo mis manos rudas y crueles.

Yo tendría que haber sido quien la golpeara una y ora vez, quien profanara su blanca y brillante piel y sobre todo, ser yo quien tendría que hacer fluir su sangre de ella. No ese bastardo que me estaba arrebatando mi privilegio.

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a desestabilizarse de la ira.

Saciaría mis ansias de sangre con mi oponente, quien solo hizo que encolerizara más aún con su inagotable optimismo, ese tal Rock Lee seria destruido.

Me golpeó en varias ocasiones, obligándome a usar mi escudo de arena para poder defenderme de sus rápidas patadas y golpes, este niño de aspecto extravagante me ha hecho sentir lo que es el dolor físico por primera vez en mi vida.

Estaba totalmente decidido a masacrarlo, ya le he reventado un brazo y una pierna, cuando su sensei detuvo la pelea para protegerle justo en el mismo instante en el que me disponía a matarlo.

Recuerdos dolorosos de mi niñez invadieron mi cabeza causándome un gran dolor.

Terminamos las peleas quedando en pie Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Temari, Kankuro, un Ninja del Sonido y yo para la siguiente fase que se celebrara en el trazo de un mes.

Me daban el tiempo suficiente para eliminar de una vez por todas a mis presas. Que resumidos eran: Rock Lee, Sasuke y al maldito Hyuga que me ha arrebatado mi premio.

Al día siguiente me dirigí al hospital para deshacerme de mi primer objetivo, el chico extraño vestido de verde, que suerte la mía de que este estuviera solo y dormido en la habitación del hospital, no habrá nadie que me moleste y una vez él quede fuera del mapa los recuerdos dolorosos de mi pasado desaparecerán. Pero el destino lo quería vivo pues fui interrumpido por Naruto y Shikamaru. La conversación terminó de tal manera que acabé contando mi infancia y mi maldición, hasta que entró de nuevo el hombre que era igual a Lee y nos echó de la sala.

Frustrado por verse mi plan desbaratado decidí ir a ver la luna.

Me relajé mucho al contemplarla, por eso todas las noches la veía, además, en la aldea de la Hoja las noches no son heladas como Suna y es más relajante. Como es habitual no puedo dormir a no ser que quiera que Shukaku se haga cargo de mi cuerpo y haga una masacre.

Desde la oscuridad de la noche veo a la gente dormir, algunas parejas pasear, algún que otro borracho, nada diferente de mi aldea, excepto que aquí, nadie sabia quien soy.

Esa tranquilidad no duró mucho, el Ninja del Sonido vino para decirme que se desharía de mí para poder pelear contra Sasuke.

-_Ingenuo. -_ Pensé.

Dejé escapar un poco del poder de Shukaku para eliminarle, nadie salvo yo pelearía contra Uchiha.

Al fin el día de los combates llegaron, me sentía impaciente pues mi contrincante no llegaba, pero sabía que vendría, al igual que yo, él tenia las mismas ganas de pelar conmigo.

Naruto venció a Neji y aunque no lo demostrase me alegré de que obtuviera su merecido.

¿Por qué? Hasta ahora en la actualidad no llegué a comprenderlo.

Temari venció a Shikamaru fácilmente, este abandonó la pelea, me hace gracia ver que siguen igual que por aquel entonces, siendo mi hermana la que manda en la relación que tienen actualmente.

Mi hermano se rindió dando la absoluta victoria a Shino, éste después obtuvo su respectiva pelea en batalla.

Al fin mi turno, de camino al campo de batalla mate a dos tipos que intentaron sobornarme para que me dejara perder ante las miradas de Naruto y Shikamaru.

Sasuke apareció justo a tiempo, estaba empezando a impacientarme, pero la pelea estuvo bastante reñida, tanto que él me hizo mi primera gran herida. Me atravesó el pecho con su Chidori traspasando mi defensa absoluta de arena y después de ver mí propia sangre perdí la razón y no recordé nada más.

Una vez más Shukaku se hizo cargo de mí como planeamos para invadir la aldea de la Hoja. Me sumergí en un mar de oscuridad.

Salí de mi estado de semi inconsciencia para ver Naruto muy malherido arrastrándose a duras penas hacia mí.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo poderoso que era, esa fuerza procedía por su amor a los demás, lo que yo no poseía. Su afán por proteger a sus seres queridos le daba fuerzas inimaginables y me hizo pensar en ello.

Quería ser así, tener ese tipo de fuerza y cambiar para tener su poder y para eso tenia que cambiar mi estilo de ser… empezando con mi manera de actuar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pedí disculpas a mis hermanos cuando me ayudaron a ponerme en pie.

Pasó un año después del intento de conquistar la Aldea de la Hoja, éramos y somos alidadas desde entonces. Mis hermanos y yo ayudamos en la misión de rescatar al Uchiha, pero fue totalmente en vano. Sus ansias de venganza y poder pudieron más que su sentido común.

También ayudaron cuando secuestraron a mi primera alumna Matsuri, ayudaron todos a rescatarla y… ella también.

Acabé inconsciente en el suelo tras terminar la pelea y haber mantenido a raya a Shukaku, me desperté en una habitación de hospital en Konoha junto a Naruto. Lo visitaron todos llevándole flores y tarjetas de felicitación, menos Hinata que le dio un bol de ramen a escondidas de los enfermeros.

Me sorprendió que a mi me trajera gizzard.

Mi plato favorito.

¿Cómo lo habría adivinado si apenas me conocía? Es más, ni siquiera no hemos hablado nunca, mucho menos un roce de piel. ¿Cómo sabia entonces cual era mi comida favorita? Pero tras entrégamelo toda su atención se posaba en Naruto.

Estaba claro de que sentía algo por él.

Me entristeció saber esos sentimientos al igual que sentí rabia…

¿Encontraría alguna vez el amor? ¿Me amaría alguien como Hinata quiere a Naruto? Es un Jinchuriki al igual que yo ¿Llegaría a quererme a mi también?

Me llamé estúpido al hacerme esa ultima pregunta, pero las dos primeras tienen respuesta afirmativa y me alegro de ello.

Tenía quince años ahora y era el quinto Kazekage de la Arena, me gané el puesto poniendo la actitud de Naruto por mi ejemplo a seguir, pero los malditos Akatsuki se interpusieron, y tuve que dar mi vida para poder salvar a mi pueblo de la muerte de las manos de Deidara.

Se acabo mi vida nada más extraerme al ser que me causó desgracias tras largas e interminables horas de inmenso dolor.

En medio de la nada, en mis pensamientos pensé en todo mi pasado y lo que hice antes de cambiar. Me avergüenzo de ello, en todas las vidas inocentes que me llevé por diversión, por solo disfrutar del crujir de los huesos al romperse y ver la sangre oscurecer mi arena. Tal vez este era mi castigo por mi crueldad en el pasado, y también en lo solo que siempre estuve, moriría sabiendo que solo le importaría a mis hermanos y a Naruto.

Pero como en un principio dije, el destino fue caprichoso con mi persona y volví a la vida gracias al sacrificio de Chiyo-sama y su técnica de traspaso de vida.

Mi aldea me estaba esperando, me gritaron felices por mi regreso, mi pueblo me quería, apreciaba y tenia amigos al fin, ya no estaba solo. Mi sueño al fin cumplido.

Mi nuevo objetivo ahora que tenía el anterior cumplido seria tener un nuevo significado para la cicatriz en mi frente, no quererme a mi mismo si no a una persona.

-.-.-.-.-

Un sonido suave me hizo girar la cabeza para mirar dentro de la habitación. La figura tumbada en la cama se había cambiado de posición emitiendo un leve sonido al rozarse con las sabanas de satén.

-Gaara-kun… ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-Me desperté, por eso salí a tomar un poco el aire y pensar un poco.

-Pero es muy tarde…ven, vuelve conmigo a la cama.

No me lo pienso dos veces, antes de que le diera tiempo a pestañear con sus hipnotizantes y cautivadores ojos ya estaba en la cama junto a ella, tras haberme quitado por supuesto la bata que me cubría quedando al igual que ella.

-¿En que pensabas?

-En el pasado y en ti.

Como no pensar en ella, fue mágico nuestro reencuentro.

Después de la encarnizada batalla contra Madara, acabamos todos por el arrastre, por no hablar de las muchas vidas perdidas en el campo de batalla.

Pobre Naruto, tuvo que acabar con sus propias manos al que consideraba su hermano, el Clan Uchiha si estaba realmente extinto ahora.

Los heridos incluyéndome yo en el grupo fuimos atendidos por el equipo medico, pero no daban a basto con tantos hombres malheridos, pidieron refuerzos para terminar antes. Yo solo tenia desestabilizado mis canales de chakra, no era una tarea difícil de restablecer así que por eso me pusieron en manos de una persona corriente que supiera del tema y se desenvolviera con soltura.

Hinata me atendió, me alegré de que ella como del resto de la generación Naruto sobrevivieran.

Se notaba que era una Hyûga, tenia un gran manejo al curarme pero lo malo es que no pude observarla pues empezó por mi espalda, pero cuando estuvo frente a mi me impresioné del gran cambio que había dado.

Con sus manos en mi pecho mientras me curaba, me pasé el tiempo observándola fijamente, con cierto descaro.

Pareció darse cuenta de mi interés en ella pues sus pálidas mejillas enrojecían cada vez más conforme el tiempo pasaba y se dio cuenta de los latidos de mi alocado corazón al tener sus temblorosas manos sobre mi torso desnudo.

Hinata había dejado de ser una niña bella para volverse una joven realmente hermosa.

Naruto entró para ver como me encontraba… se notaba su enorme gasto emocional por haber tenido que matar a Sasuke, un inmenso dolor invadían sus antes relucientes y alegres ojos. Sentí pena por él, sé que se siente al perder a gente que es importante en tu vida pero pareció alegrarse un poco al saber que me encontraba bien y se fue para ver a los demás.

Lo curioso es que Hinata no se había sonrojado cuando él estuvo aquí, ni tartamudeó cuando se hablaron entre si.

-¿Ya no amas a Naruto?. -No pude evitar preguntarlo, no sé por qué pero su respuesta me hacia ponerme en cierta manera nervioso y ¿Esperanzado?.

-No… después de la batalla me dijo que solo me veía como a su hermana pequeña y eso es más de lo que puedo pedir…

-…

Tomé la noticia como una nueva señal del destino y puse todo mi empeño, esfuerzo y, sobre todo, paciencia en lo que dice Kankuro era cortejar a una mujer.

Pregunte mis dudas a Temari que estaba noviando con Shikamaru en ese momento y me solucionó todos los problemas que tenia en mente.

Años atrás la primera vez que la vi no era su sangre lo que quería, si no a ella. Me había enamorado nada más mirarla en aquel edificio en el bosque de la muerte. En la pelea contra su primo no estaba furioso por no haberla dañado y herido yo si no porque él quiso apartarla de mi camino y en el hospital lo que estaba era celoso por no tener su atención.

Pedía a la Hokage Tsunade que enviara a Hinata a mi aldea en infinidad de ocasiones, inventándome miles de excusas para poder verla y convencerla de poder traerla aquí, hasta que me dieron la aprobación de unos meses de alojamiento para ella.

Me sentía fuera de lugar con este comportamiento, seguía teniendo mi cara seria e imperturbable, pero mis ojos según me decían los demás, en su mayoría mis hermanos, mi sensei y Naruto, era que desprenderían un extraño brillo y parecía diferente.

Comprendí que eran ojos de enamorado.

No cesé en mis intentos por conquistarla, que por cierto fueron muchos teniendo en cuenta mi poca experiencia en el amor y su timidez, no conseguía avanzar mucho, pero nunca me di por vencido en el intento, no hasta que lo conseguí dos años después.

Y que Dios me ayudara cuando nos dimos el primer beso, que exquisitez fueron sus labios, mereció la pena morir para saber que luego podría saborear su boca cuando quisiera.

Como hago constantemente.

Es un ansia agobiante, desesperante, irritante, si no la beso enloquezco de deseo. Cuando al fin consigo presionar apasionadamente nuestros labios me ahogo en mis propios suspiros de placer.

Me volví increíblemente adicto a Hinata. Y lo sigo siendo hoy día.

-.-.-.-.-

Volví a salir de mis pensamientos por una suave caricia en mi rostro, Hinata me estaba acariciando la mejilla mientras se sujetaba las sábanas alrededor de la desnudez de su cuerpo con la otra mano y me miraba enrojecida.

Angelical y tierna como siempre.

La abracé fuertemente atraiéndola a mi pecho, notando como la sábana se escurre hacia abajo dejándola expuesta, y es que me enloquece sentir su piel nívea contra la mía y su embriagante perfume.

Después de todo una vez que nos casamos e hicimos el amor por primera vez me volví realmente un verdadero depravado.

No puedo evitar querer poseerla cada vez que puedo, y donde sea, como hace unas pocas horas, las marchas de mis dientes alrededor de su cuello y sus senos lo dejan bastante claro. Pero teniendo en cuenta que lo hicimos antes estará aún un poco entumecida para volver a unirnos, así que con mucho esfuerzo me controlo, desahogando mi súbito deseo por volver a hacerla mía acariciando la tersa piel de su espalda.

-Duérmete Hinata, se nota que estás agotada.

Y es cierto, no para de bostezar.

-¿Puedes abrazarme para dormir, por favor?

Esconde su rostro enrojecido en mi cuello. Esa timidez es una de las cosas que me vuelven loco de su personalidad.

Me tumbo sobre la cama y la acerco a mí para rodearla con mis brazos, quedando frente a frente arropándonos con las sábanas.

Sentir como pasa sus brazos por mi espalda, enreda nuestras piernas y me sonríe cariñosamente me reconforta.

Jamás he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida, y solo lo consigue ella.

La beso necesitado y apasionadamente en los labios y jugueteo con su lengua antes de que se duerma.

-Te amo… -Me susurra medio dormida.

Mi pecho palpita rápidamente cada vez que me lo dice. Nunca me canso de escucharlo. Una y otra vez.

-Yo también te amo…

Y le sonrío, solo a ella, la sonrisa que solo Hinata consigue hacer aflorar de mi única y solamente para ella.

Para nadie más.

Porque Hinata se ha convertido en mi vida.

**FIN**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Qué tal os parece? ^^**

**Gracias por leer la historia.**


End file.
